The Raja
Main Article: Events Is it possible to understand the language of animals? A boy called Isha, who has appeared in the Manor today assures us that it's possible. By the way, where does he come from? There's a very old palace deep in the jungle. People left it centuries ago. Wild beasts and boy Isha took their place. Martha the Maid: Isha is ready to explain how to make soothing bait for the tiger. If the predator calms down, it'll be possible to catch it. But it seems that the boy doesn't want the tiger to be caught. He calls it his friend. * Obtain 3 Jowls by helping Isha * Obtain 3 Snake Tails by helping Isha * Create the Bait for the tiger Martha the Maid: Is the bait for the tiger ready? We need to inform the fire fighters and the police that we'll need to be able to calm down the tiger. Or won't we? What if Isha is lying to us and the bait won't affect the predator? Bunch of Keys Martha the Maid: Not all of the keys fit the cages, where isha's friends are languishing. The keys need to be modified. The boy wants to do it himself, but I'm afraid he can damage them. It would be better if you do it. * Obtain 3 Grinding Stones by helping Isha * Obtain 3 Bone Cutters by helping Isha * Create the Bunch of Keys Martha the Maid: I don't know why we're helping Isha. Yes, he protected us from the tiger. But what do we know about this extraordinary boy? We only know that he lives with animals in the jungle. Of course, it's a pity that they've been caught and locked up in cages. But should we save them? Maharajah's Mace Melissa: Isha's told me his secret: the people, who have come to the jungle, want to assemble the Maharajah's Mace. With it, they will easily get into the abandoned palace. Locked doors and traps won't stop them. The good news is that you can assemble the mace. * Obtain 3 Cobra Venom by helping Isha * Obtain 3 Humming Birds feathers by helping Isha * Create the Maharajah's Mace Melissa: As far as I've understood from Isha's story, there's a place in Maharajah's Palace that operates as a portal. Isha and the tiger have come to us through it. But they drank some guava juice before that - it's very important! Tropical Fruits Melissa: As far as I've understood from Isha's story, there's a place in the Maharajah's Palace that operates as a portal. Isha and the tiger have come to us through it. But they drank some guava juice before that - it's very important! * Obtain 30 Ripe Guava from Isha. Melissa: Isha's explained that he wouldn't have been able to escape the bandits if he hadn't had the necessary fruit at hand. Their juice allowed using the Maharajah's magic portal. I don't understand how this is possible. This is one of Shahhan's secrets. Sour Juice Melissa: We need the juice of a ripe pomegranate to return to the Maharajah's Palace * Obtain 30 Ripe Pomegranate from Isha. Melissa: I was sure that Isha expected to return to his native jungle to deal with the enemies. He's hidden a ripe pomegranate to do it. The Required Action Melissa: According to Isha, we only need to mix the juice cocktail to open the way to the jungle where the mysterious Maharajah's Palace has been hidden from people for hundreds of years. * Obtain 3 Coconut Water by helping Isha * Obtain 3 Vanilla Pods by helping Isha * Create the Fruit Cocktail Melissa: It seems we've done it. But hurry up - the bandits may be waiting for us in the jungle. The need the Maharajah's Mace - and we have it. The Astronomer's Interest Astronomer Andrew: I was hoping that there was an ancient observatory in the Maharajah's Palace. But I didn't have time to check my assumption as a dragon attacked me! I barely had time to dive back into the porta''l! * Organize an expedition and feed the dragon Rajesh * Explore the Maharajah's Palace ''(see there for further quests). Astronomer Andrew: Has the dragon become quiet? Good if so. But next time I'll be careful. Reward Chest: Sahhan's Treasure * 100 , 80 * 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 10 * 10 * 7 , 7 * 5 , 7 * 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 * Trophy "Wonders of the Jungle" * 10,000 * 3,500 * 15